Your In Heart
by adinap.kimhyeonri
Summary: 3 orang yeoja yeopo baru saja memasuki sekolah baru mereka setelah mereka lulus dari sekolah menengah tingkat pertama mereka... disekolah baru mereka, mereka di pertemukan dengan 3 namja tampan yang menjadi sunbae mereka disana... tapi di awal pertemuan mereka ber-enam membuat ke-tiga yeoja mendapatkan hal yang baru... apakah hal baru tersebut? #Summary macam apa ini - -'


**Tittle : Your In Heart (New Versi)**

**Author : H.E.R ( Adinap Kim Hyeonri, Adinap Lee Eunri, Adinap No Riah)**

**Cast : Minwoo**

**Youngmin  
Kwangmin**

**Riah**

**Eunri**

**Hyeonri**

**Genre : School Life, comedy(maybe)**

**Note : ff ini sebenarnya sudah pernah di publishkan, hanya saja masih ada kekurangan di ff sebelumnya. karena itu kami membuat kembali dengan versi yang baru... dan sepertinya ff kami ini tidak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya typo.. jadi maafkan kami karena kami memang bukanlah author yang handal dan pro... nah, dari pada kami banyak bacot lebih baik kita langsung aja ke ceritanya.. selamat membaca... ^^**

**_Happy Reading_**

**Chap 1**

** Author pov**

3 yeoja yeopo sedang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan untuk di gunakan saat MOS.

"akhirnya sudah jadi!" ucap Riah senang dan mengangkat tas yang terbuat dari kardus yang dilapisi pembukus snack, lalu di susul oleh Eunri

"haha…" tawa mereka berdua karena melihat sahabat mereka yang masih bingung dengan model tas kardusnya

"Aigoooo…. haha…. Hyeonri~a… kau ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja lelet… haha" ejek Eunri di selingi tawa

"Ishhhh…. Kalian ini" jawab Hyeonri kesal, tapi kembali berkutat dengan tas kardusnya, Riah dan Eunri masih sibuk tertawa… tetapi lama kelamaan mereka berhenti sendiri, mungkin karena mereka sudah capek tertawa -_-'

**~Skip beberapa menit kemudian~**

"hahhh… akhirnya jadi juga" ucap Hyeonri yang melihat hasil kerjanya, dan Hyeonri beralih melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bercengkrama.

"eonni… tas ku sudah selesai… kita beli makanan yuk…" ajak Hyeonri pada kedua sahabatnya yang 5 bulan lebih tua darinya

"eohhh kau sudah selesai Hyeonri~a?… baiklah kajja kita beli makanan" tanya dan ajak Riah pada kedua sahabatnya itu

Merekapun keluar dari rumah Eunri, untuk membeli makanan ringan. setelah mereka membeli beberapa makanan ringan mereka kembali kerumah Eunri, karena mengingat hari yang sudah gelap

"haahhh…. Kenyangnya" ucap Hyeonri polos :3

"hahh…. Aku juga" sambung Eunri

"sama… aku juga" sambung Riah dan merekapun berbaring… dan melanjutkan cerita mereka yang sempat terpotong tadi, hingga merekapun terlelap karena capek yang mereka rasa.

**~Skip paginya~**

Matahari telah menunjukan kembali cahaya hangatnya, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengusik acara tidur ke-3 orang sahabat ini, sampai pada saat ada seorang yeoja yang manis masuk ke ruangan mereka tidur, dan membangunkan mereka bertiga.

"eonni~ eonni~a…. ayo bangun.. sekarang sudah jam 7…" ucap yeoja manis tersebut

"eunggg…." Terdengar suara lenguhan dari mereka bertiga

"eonni~a pailli…. Kalian sudah benar benar terlambat sekarang…" ucap yeoja manis itu lagi

"memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa Jieun~a" Tanya Eunri dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur, pada sosok yeoja manis yang tadi dipanggilnya Jieun

"sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat…. Eonni~a pailli… kalian sudah terlambat" jawab Jieun dan langsung berlalu pergi, setelah ia melihat raut wajah panic dari eonninya dan kedua sahabatnya itu

"MWO!" ujar mereka serempak, dan detik itu juga… mereka mulai kalang kabut, mereka langsung mengambil perlengkapan mandi masing masing…. Tapi pada saat sudah berada di depan kamar mandi

"Aigooooo sempit…. Kalian berdua ayo minggir" ucap Hyeonri yang memaksa untuk masuk lebih dulu ke kamar mandi, mengingat di rumah Eunri hanya memiliki 1 kamar mandi saja

"yakkk! Harusnya kalian berdua yang minggir… biarkan tuan rumah yang masuk terlebih dulu" ucap Eunri sambil sesekali memaksakan diri untuk masuk

"Ishhhh…. Meskipun begitu kau lebih adik dariku jadi, biarkan aku yang masuk lebih dulu… kalian para saeng lebih baik mengalah" ucap Riah, padahal ia dan Eunri hanya beda 1 bulan saja. Ckckck benar benar mereka ini, pada akhirnya mereka melakukan suit yang menang dialah yang duluan masuk kamar mandi.

**~Skip~**

Mereka semua sekarang sudah berpakaian rapi tetapi mereka masih sama seperti tadi kalang kabut mencari peralatan mereka yang tadi malam mereka buat, tapi entah kemana perginya barang barang itu -_-'. Setelah mereka mendapatkan peralatan mereka, mereka langsung pergi dari rumah menuju ke calon sekolah mereka.

Terlihat Eunri dan Hyeonri yang masih panik karena takut terlambat #bukannya mereka memang sudah terlambat-_-# berbeda dengan Riah yang kelihatannya sangat santai

"eonni~a pailli kita sekarang sudah terlambat" ucap Hyeonri karena melihat eonninya yang paling cantik itu hanya santai melangkah

"sudahlah Hyeonri~a lagi pula ini masih hari pertama aku tidak yakin kalau para panitia sudah ada yang hadir" ujar Riah santai #bukannya saat dirumah tadi kau juga ikut panik-_-#, tapi kata kata itu dapat sedikit menenangkan Eunri dan Hyeonri, merekapun sekarang berjalan beriringan tidak seperti tadi EunHyeon berada di depan dan Riah yang hanya berjalan santai di belakang

**~Skip School Performing Art Seoul~**

"aigooooo eonni~a, bagaimana ini kita benar benar terlambat" ujar Hyeonri panik+takut

"Hei kalian bertiga... ayo cepat lari!"teriak salah satu panitia yang berjaga di gerbang, kalau saja ada calon siswa baru yang terlambat datang.

Mau tidak mau ketiga orang sahabat itu langsung mempercepat jalannya-berlari- dari pada mereka akan mendapatkan masalah kalau tidak mendengarkan panitia itu.

Sesampainya mereka disana Hyeonri, Eunri, dan Riah disuruh oleh panitia yang meneriaki mereka tadi untuk berjalan jongkok sampai di aula yang cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

** aula**

"aduhhh... kakiku sudah sangat sakit... padahal baru hari pertama" keluh Eunri yang sudah merasakan sakit di kakinya, mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan intruksi dari ketua panitia MOS

"Eunri~a sudah diam saja... nanti kita ditegur lagi..." sahut Riah, yang ingin berusaha untuk mendengarkan intruksi dari ketua panitia

"Eonni~a seandainya tadi kau tidak bilang 'sudahlah Hyeonri~a lagi pula ini masih hari pertama aku tidak yakin kalau para panitia sudah ada yang hadir' maka kita tidak akan lebih terlambat" sunggut Hyeon dengan mengikuti cara bicara Riah yang sangat santai tadi.

"tapi kita kan..."

"Hei kau yang sedang bicara!" tegur ketua panitia tadi "cepat maju kedepan!" suruhnya, Riah yang merasa dirinyalah yang ditegur langsung maju sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa kau mendengarkan apa yang kucapkan tadi?!" tanyanya dengan sangat tegas

"..." Riah hanya diam, karena dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ketua panitia itu.

"jawab aku... apa kau mendengarnya?!"tanyanya sekali lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya

"jeosoeonghamnida sunbae, aku tidak mendengarnya" jawab Riah dengan nada yang lirih

"ck... kau ini masih anak baru, tapi sudah berbuat ulah, eoh?!" bentak ketua panitia, "menurut kalian, apa hukuman yang bagus buat dia?" lanjut ketua panitia itu

"menggombal!" teriak separuh dari peserta MOS, Eunri dan Hyeonri hanya menepuk jidat mendengar teriakan itu, saat mereka melihat kearah Riah, seketika mereka seperti melihat aura hitam dari diri Riah yang sedang menatap mereka dengan death glare.

"Hyeonri~a... habis ini aku tidak yakin kita akan selamat" ucap Eunri yang sedang menunduk karena mendapat tatapan menyeramkan dari Riah

"benar ucapanmu eonni" jawab Hyeonri pasrah

"nah, bagaimana kalau hukumannya begini saja" ucap ketua panitia itu dengan smirk yang menakutkan "kau harus menggombal dia, lalu kau minta dia agar mau menjadi namjachingumu" lanjut ketua panitia itu menunjuk salah satu panitia, yang bername tag Kwangmin

Riah-pun berjalan menuju Kwangmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman konyol

"Menurut sunbae yang paling manis di dunia ini, apa?" tanya Riah

"Emmm... menurutku... pikacu?" dengan wajah watadosnya #H.E.R:aigooo oppa, apa hubungannya-_-#

Semua orang yang mendengar jawaban Kwangmin hanya mampu memasang wajah -_-

_'aigoooo... nih sunbae... hanya mukanya saja yang tampan, tapi... aigooo'_ batin Riah

"Tapi menurut ku yang paling manis di dunia ini adalah senyumannya sunbae" jawab Riah menggombal #Hyeonri : aku baru tau kalau eonni pintar ngegombal. Riah : itu karena terpaksa babbo *getok kepala Hyeonri#

"chiyeeee..." sorak semua calon siswa saat Riah sudah menggombal Kwangmin. Kwangmin? Dia hanya tersenyum.

Merasa sudah selesai hukumannya, Riah ingin kembali kebarisan, tapi ketua panita menegurnya.

"ya.. kau mau kemana?" tanya ketua panita

"kembali ke barisan.." dengan polosnya Riah menjawab

"kau fikir hukumanmu sudah selesai? Kau belum minta agar dia jadi namjachingumukan?" tanya ketua panitia itu

Mau tidak mau, Riah kembali kehadapan Kwangmin.

_'heuhhh... ketua panitia itu menyebalkan sekali'_ gerutu Riah dalam hatinya

"sunbae.. maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" tanya Riah dengan suara yang kecil

"mwo.. aku tidak dengar..." jawab Kwangmin

_'ishhh... ini Sunbae satu bikin emosi aja'_ gerutu Riah lagi

"sunbae.. maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" tanya Riah lagi sedikit memmeninggikan suaranya

"mmm... kau harus cium pipiku dulu

Dengan muka datar dan merasa sangat terpaksa Riahpun mencium pipi Kwangmin

_**Chu~**_

Hanya sekilas, lalu Riah berjalan kembali ketempatnya.

Sesampainya ditempat...

"Riah...! Riah...!" panggil Eunri, tapi tidak mendapatkan tanggapan sama sekali dari Riah

"eonni~a sepertinya Riah eonni marah..." ucap Hyeonri takut takut, Eunri hanya memberi anggukan kepalannya bahwa ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyeonri

"dan sepertinya kita tidak akan melihat hari esok lagi Hyeon~ie" ucap Eunri juga merasa adanya hawa membunuh berasal dari arah samping kirinya (read:Riah)

**~SKIP~**

** kantin**

Sekarang 3 orang yeoja yang bersahabat ini sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin.

"Riah bagaimana rasanya saat mencium Kwangmin Sunbae?"

_**Krekk~~**_

Suara kaleng minuman yang diremukan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Eunri lontarkan, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengusir kecanggungan yang tercipta diantara mereka bertiga karena kejadian yang terjadi saat di aula tadi.

Tapi sepertinya Eunri bertanya dengan perntanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan, membuat sebuah hawa yang sangat mengerikan muncul disekeliling mereka

Tiba tiba Eunri dan Hyeonri merasa bahwa mereka tiba tiba menjadi kecil dan Riah terlihat sangat besar dengan adanya tanduk dikedua sisi kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk, membuat mereka menelan saliva mereka dengan susah payah

**_'aigooo... babo kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?'_** rutuk Eunri dalam batin

"e...a...aa...Eon...Eonni~a hehe so...soal...per..per...pertayaan yang.. ta..tadi...ti..tidak...usah..kau...kau fik...fikirkan hehe~" ucap Hyeonri gugup dan diselingi sedikit tawa yang dipaksakan bercampur raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan

Setelah Eunri mengatakan itu, Riah kembali pada urusannya yang sedang memakan makan siangnya, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan baru saja terjadi.

Hal itu membuat Eunri dan Hyeonri menghela nafas lega

**~SKIP~**

"...saya rasa hari pertama kalian di MOS sudah berakhir, dan akan dilanjutkan esok hari. Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya kalian semua untuk kembali kerumah dan mengistirahatkan badan kalian dirumah..."ujar guru pembibing MOS bijak, setelah itu seluruh calon siswa/siswi school performing art seoul pun bubar termasuk HyeonEunRi.

Tapi saat sudah sampai di gerbang tiba tiba ada yang menarik lengan Riah.

"kalian mau kami antar...?" ujar seorang namja yang menarik lengan Riah

Siapakah namja itu? Apakah HyeonEunRi menerima ajakan mereka? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya yahhh... dan tolong tinggalkan jejaknya yah... ^_^ #3_author_bow

**TBC**


End file.
